


Sleeping with the Enemy

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [34]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chakotay walks in on Kathryn sleeping...with someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

Chakotay snuck into the captain's quarters quietly. He tiptoed into her bedroom and eyed the head nestled possessively against her ample bosom.

He briefly wondered how the soft hair tickling the underside of her chin could fail to wake her, but then realized she'd undoubtedly been run ragged before finally slipping into sleep. Her new love had kept her up most nights since entering her life, so it was a rare treat to witness the two of them actually asleep.

He wasn't jealous. Soon enough it would be his turn to snuggle with his son as she returned to duty.


End file.
